


Five Types of Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kisses, M/M, Tree Bros, mostly fluffy with a side of angst, murphy family is mentioned, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor and Evan have had five types of kisses





	Five Types of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this involves a LOT of fluff with a teeny bit of angst and a teeny bit of making out ;)

Their first type of kiss was innocent.

They were sitting beside each other on a large branch close to the ground in a huge oak tree. Evan reached out to slowly lace his fingers with his boyfriends.

Connor's eyes were closed and the two let the breeze flow through their hair, the day weirdly peaceful.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Connor says, his lips twitched into a smile. That line was something they said quite often to each other. Evan looks at him and then looks up to the sun. He could feel the warmth on his face, and he smiles back.

"Me too," Connor looks at him and his hair falls in his face for a moment, like a curtain. Evan frowns and brushes it back so he can see his loves face. The two look at each other before they slowly lean in, both closing their eyes and then their lips connect.

Evan led everything mostly, it was slow and soft and innocent.

Just how they wanted it to be.

* * *

Their second type of kiss was desperate.

"I feel like I'm just tethered to the ground and if the tether breaks I'll fucking lift up and I'll.. be sucked into the fucking void," Connor cries. Evan has only seen him cry twice before, and never like this.

He was panting and slightly shaking and the tears were making his eyes blurry. Evan felt like he was going to cry just looking at him. Connor pulled his knees to his his chest and buried his face in his arm.

Evan wrapped both of his arms around the vulnerable boy, not saying anything and just breathing slowly. Soon Connor started to match his breathing and when he uncoiled he was breathing normal but the tears were still streaming slowly.

The two turned to each other and Connor smiled as if saying 'thank you'. Evan kissed him, and when Evan kisses back it's desperate, like Connor is trying to hold on to him so he didn't leave.

That's when Evan got it. He was the tether.

* * *

 

The next type of kiss was passionate.

They were alone, just the two of them in Evan's house. They kissed hard and Evan pushed Connor down onto the bed. He feels his boyfriends fingers thread into his hair.

Connor melts in Evan's arms and Evan expected him to be less submissive, not that he's complaining.

All Evan want's to do is take care of the boy under him, so he can't stop kissing him.

It feels like he's on fire, but in the best possible way.

Heat and passion in between them, and if you told Evan a year and a half ago and said he'd be making out with Connor Murphy in his bed he wouldn't believe you.

Evan had never felt so far away yet so close in his life.

* * *

 

The fourth type of kiss was sad.

"How long are you going away for?" Evan asked, trying to pretend like he wasn't about to cry. Connor frowned and sniffed, looking down at the carpet below them.

"Two months." He said quietly. His mother and father were sending him to a therapy and mental camp to help him with his depression and his drug problem. Evan knew it would do him some good, but he couldn't help but not want him to go.

Evan was so upset, only family could visit him while he was in the camp, so Evan couldn't see him those two months.

"I-I'm gonna miss you so much," Evan stutters, walking to his boyfriend and grabbing his hand, massaging the skin on Connor's hand.

"You have no idea how much I'll miss you." Connor said, face staying straight even though a tear fell down his cheek. "I feel so weak it's only two months but what will I do without you?" He chuckles, finally looking up to meet Evan's eyes.

"I love you know that right?" Evan says, trying to distract them both from the sad air. Connor's face fell and he grabbed Evan's face to pull him in for a kiss.

It was the opposite of delicate but they were both too sad too care. Connor pulls away and tries not to sob.

"I love you more,"

* * *

 

The fifth type of kiss for Connor and Evan was happy.

Evan was standing in the waiting room, Larry, Cynthia, and Zoe had gotten to visit him many times so they thankfully let Evan see him first when Connor was getting out.

He taps on his leg, trying to calm his nerves and excitement he was feeling. The door of the hospital camp swings open and Evan snaps his head up to see.

Connor.

The two make eye contact for a few seconds before they run to each other and run to each other.

It's that cliche moment where they're laughing and crying and happy.

"Fuck Evan I love you," He said, crying into his boyfriends shoulder.

"Connor," Evan gasps and he pulls slightly away from the hug and they look at each other. Their lips connect, and the happiness radiates to everyone around them. It's sweet and happy and in that moment they're absorbed in each other;

And the rest of the world falls away.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you like it!! (they make me wanna write more)


End file.
